Alone
by SPBCx0xo
Summary: When a girl appears in the Charmed Ones' Attic looking for Chris she is crushed when she finds out that he was killed. Who is this girl, why is she so afraid and what does she know that might save Wyatt?


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Hope you enjoy ;)

-----

They're gone, they're all gone. He hilled them; he killed every single one of them. He killed my aunts and my mom first and then all six of my cousins: Kelly, Ava, Rachel, Lily, Trey and Dean. And then he killed my two defenseless uncles and my defenseless father. He had no heart, no soul. The only one left is Chris, and he's not even here, he left us and went to the past. He tried to change the future by saving Wyatt when he was a baby. He ended up changing the future a whole lot, but Wyatt is still as evil as ever.

I have to go back. Chris needs to know what happened. Also, I think I know the reason that Wyatt is still evil. Seth Jennings, my boyfriend, well actually, my ex-boyfriend. I think taking part in killing my family qualifies as breaking up.

That's right, Seth and Wyatt killed my entire family, and now I have to go back and warn Chris about Seth, the person who most likely turned Wyatt evil and ruined my family.

I finally manage to stop crying and make it upstairs to the book. I flip through the pages in search of the spell Chris used to go back in time. I finally find it. I say the spell and a portal opens.

I walk over to the portal and as I step through it the only question I have for Wyatt and Seth is why didn't they kill me as well?

---

Piper Halliwell is puttering around the kitchen, her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, sit at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

Setting the food on the table Piper starts the conversation.

"So, what's on everyone's agenda today?

"I have off today so I planned on doing absolutely nothing." Paige responded.

"Same here," was the answer from Phoebe. "How about you Pipe?"

"I have off today too."

Suddenly the sisters heard a crash coming from upstairs.

"The book," was Phoebe's only response and she and her sisters ran up the stairs and into the attic.

---

The young girl picked herself up off the floor and brushed herself off. She didn't expect to be thrown out of the portal with such force. She looked around and saw a playpen and a bunch of other baby things. The spell must have worked.

"She won't freeze! Why won't she freeze?"

The young girl turned around and sure enough the three Halliwell sisters stood in the doorway of the attic, and Piper kept flicking her wrists in attempt to freeze the teenage stranger in their attic.

The young girl just stared at them while Phoebe studied her. She couldn't have been more than fifteen and she had shoulder length beautiful brown hair with amazing green eyes, eyes that appeared frightened, sad.

"Alright, who are you and why don't you freeze?" Piper demanded.

"My name is Melinda. Is Chris here?"

The sisters looked at each other uncomfortably.

Paige spoke first. "Are you from the future?"

Melinda nodded. "It's really important that I speak to Chris, is he here?"

Again the sisters looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Look I can understand if you don't trust me. Hell, if I were you I wouldn't trust me. But I am on your side honest. I'm here to help Chris; I have to tell him something I found out regarding Wya…"

Melinda stopped, fearing that she said too much. She didn't know how much Chris told the sisters about his reasoning for being in the past and she did not want to jeopardize the future.

However, it seemed the Halliwell sisters knew more than Melinda thought they would.

"Something about whom or what turns Wyatt evil?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Melinda said, "it is about Wyatt. I think I know who turns him. And to be honest with you, I don't think Wyatt voluntarily became evil like everyone originally thought. I think the person that turned him put a spell on him or cursed him or something. But I really need to speak with Chris first."

The sisters seemed to trust her and Phoebe finally told Melinda about Chris.

"Um, Melinda, it won't be possible for you to talk with Chris."

"Why not?"

"Chris died a few weeks ago. He was killed."

Melinda felt like she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. Chris couldn't be dead, he was her only family left and he left her too. It was all too much for her to take at once and before she knew it she felt the tears falling down her face.

Phoebe instantly took the girl into her arms and as soon as she touched her she got a premonition.

"_Mom, I'm home!" A young girl, who Phoebe recognized to be Melinda, shouted._

"_I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" Came the reply and Phoebe recognized Piper's voice._

_Melinda walked into the kitchen and Phoebe felt herself being dragged along with her._

"_Melinda, could you set the table, the family will be here for dinner soon."_

"_Sure mom. I can't believe the youngest Halliwell is a teenager. Doesn't that make you feel old mom?" Melinda teased as she proceeded to set the table._

"_Haha, very funny. Set the table missy."_

_Phoebe felt time speed up and suddenly the manor was filled with people. She saw Piper, Melinda, Leo, Paige, Henry, herself, Coop and a bunch of teenagers. Suddenly everything became very still._

_Then two demons shimmered in, well actually one of them orbed in. That's when Phoebe recognized Wyatt._

_One of the teenaged girls screamed and then everyone sprang into action. Melinda, Phoebe noticed, was starring at the demon that Phoebe did not recognize._

"_Seth," Melinda whispered. "You're a demon? How, but why. Oh my god it was you all along! You did this to my family!"_

"_That's right baby doll."_

_And then the demon, Seth formed an energy ball and turned and threw it at Piper while Wyatt killed Paige and herself._

_And the Charmed ones were no more, killed by one of their very own._

_And then Wyatt and Seth the demon advanced towards the teenagers. They formed energy balls and prepared to throw them when Melinda sprang into action. Fire blazing in her eyes. The fight went on for quite a while and then Wyatt killed both of the teenaged boys with Excalibur and Seth killed two of the teenaged girls with energy balls._

_The remaining people were two teenaged girls, Leo, Coop, Henry and Melinda._

_Melinda started blasting Wyatt and Seth but it had no effect on them and Seth then killed the other two teenaged girls._

_Then the demons, Wyatt and Seth, advanced on the men. And within five minutes everyone in the room except Wyatt, Seth and Melinda were dead._

_Melinda charged the two boys but Seth threw her out of the way._

"_I'll leave you alone for a little baby doll, but I'll be back. Because I always get what I want, and right now, I want you. You will be my queen!"_

"_Never! I will never, ever be your queen! Do you understand me? Never!"_

_Seth smirked and shimmered out._

"_Good-bye baby sister, I will be back."_

"_Go to hell Wyatt, I hate you. You and him, I, you killed them, all of them!"_

_And with that Wyatt shimmered out and Phoebe was pulled from her premonition._

Phoebe came out of her premonition and took a step back from Melinda, afraid that she might get pulled into another premonition like the one she just had.

"You're a Halliwell?" Phoebe stated more than asked.

Melinda nodded.

"And they killed all of us?"

Again Melinda nodded.

Piper finally spoke, as her and Paige were still clueless. All they knew was that the mysterious stranger was a member of their family from the future.

"What do you mean killed us? Are we dead? What's going on? And I want answers missy, no 'future consequences' crap either. I want to know everything."

"Are you sure you want to know everything, mom?" Melinda asked Piper.

"Did you just call me mom?"

Melinda nodded.

Piper felt her maternal side kick in just as she had when she had found out that Chris was her son. She took Melinda in her arms and held her there. Aware that the girl was in so much emotional pain at the moment, but unaware of the intensity of the pain.

Paige spoke up, "Okay, why don't we take this party downstairs and into the living room. I think it will be more comfortable down there."

---

Melinda sat on the couch with Piper right next to her, Paige sitting on the coffee table in front of them and Phoebe in the armchair.

"I don't know where to start." Melinda started, "But I guess you should know about the family first so you don't get confused. Mom, my dad is Leo, as you probably suspected and I'm your third and youngest child. And you already know about Chris and Wyatt. Aunt Phoebe, you are still married to Uncle Coop in the future and you have four children. Trey is the baby you are pregnant with right now, and he is 22."

Phoebe gasped, "How did you know I was pregnant, I haven't even told Coop yet!"

"I did the math."

Piper and Paige both congratulated Phoebe and then Melinda continued.

"Then you have the twins Aunt Phoebe. Kelly and Ava, they are 19. And then you have the baby of the family, Lily. She turned thirteen the day that it happened. Aunt Paige, you and Uncle Henry have two children. Dean who is 19 and Rachel whose 16. That's the family.

"I suppose I should also tell you about Seth. He's my ex-boyfriend. I think he's the one who turned Wyatt. I think he cast a spell or something because there is no way Wyatt would just turn evil. There weren't even any warning signs to alert us that something was off, one day he was just, well different.

"Anyway, Seth and I had been friends since we were five and we had been dating for three years. It was Lily's thirteenth birthday and the entire family was at the manor to celebrate. Seth hadn't showed up yet and I was upset. But then two people showed up, one orbed and one shimmered. It was Wyatt and Seth.

"We fought them for a while, but then Seth killed mom and Wyatt killed Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe."

Melinda felt herself start crying and she then felt Piper pull her into a hug and urge her to continue.

"I lost it at that point but I wasn't strong enough and soon all of my cousins were dead. And then they killed daddy Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry. And then, then they left. Seth said he wanted to make me his queen, but I didn't want to be his queen, I told him no. But he only smiled and shimmered out. And then Wyatt said good-bye to me. I don't know if he was sad or not. He just left.

"I knew I had to come back here and warn Chris about Seth. I also came back because Chris was the only person I had left in the world. But he's left me to, and now I have no one."

Melinda broke off sobbing.

"You're not alone Melinda. You have me, Phoebe and Paige. And we're going to help you save Wyatt and we will make sure that what happened does not happen."

Melinda looked up at her mother and nodded.

"So let's get started."


End file.
